Bolt (3)
Chapter 3: Bolt's Superpowers That night, Penny watched her dad and Bolt go down the stairs to the basement, Dr. Forrester's work space. Penny never knew what was down there, because, it was off limits. "Dad," Penny called down to Dr. Forester. "Tell Bolt I told him good luck!" Dr. Forrester winked at his little girl. "He'll be fine, Penny!" Penny's dad reassured her. Dr. Forrester closed the door behind him, and Penny went over to the couch and switched on the TV. Dusty the Wonder Dog ''was playing on her favorite channel. Penny tried to enjoy it, but, all she could think about was Bolt and how was he doing. ''He'll be fine, Penny told herself. Just wait and see. Any moment now, Dad'll come back with him. ''As Penny watched her show, her eyelids began to droop. Soon, she found herself asleep on the couch. **************************** Penny woke up and looked out the window. It was broad daylight. ''Holy smokes! ''Penny thought. ''I must've fallen asleep! ''Something made the girl remember about Bolt and her dad. She raced toward the window. Her dad's truck was gone and so was her mom's car. She remembered that her mom was on a buisness trip to Flordia so she didn't worry. And her dad's truck was in the garage. But, where was he? Penny raced upstairs to see if her dad was in her parents' room. He wasn't. Penny raced into her room and grabbed her phone and started to text her dad. ' Where r u?' Penny stood there waiting for a reply. There wasn't any reply yet. Suddenly her phone barked (whenever Penny recieves a text, her ringtone is a dog barking). Her dad must've texted her! Penny pulled her arm to her face so she could see the text. '''Still in basement with B. Do u want 2 come?' Penny looked at the text. A look of determination crossed her face. She bolted down the stairs and rummaged through one of the kitchen drawers. One of them had spare keys, paper clips, rubber bands and goodness knows what else. She managed to find the basement key and put it in the lock. One it was unlocked, Penny went down the stairs and, once she got down there, she couldn't believe her eyes! Bolt was sitting on a table and two round discs with bolts of electricity were pointing at him. Bolt saw Penny and barked a happy bark. Penny waved to her dog. See? Penny mouthed to her dog. I told you everything would be alright, Bolt! Suddenly, Penny saw Dr. Forester behind Bolt. He was wearing some stupid orange protective suit. Once he saw Penny, he waved his arms for her to go back! Penny backed up. It was dark where she was and she fell backward onto the stairs after she backed up too far. Suddenly, to Penny's horror, two men in black motorcycle jackets and helmets tackled her dad from behind! They rolled around on the floor and one of them bumped into the control table. Immediately, the electric bolts that were pointed at Bolt, shut off and Bolt jumped off the table and ran towards Penny. "What's happening?" Penny asked her dog. But Bolt didn't look at her. Instead he was looking at the men who were attacking Dr. Forrester. Penny remembered a command to try to get them. But Bolt raced up to one of them and pawed his leg. The thug looked down. Bolt was staring up at him with a super-duper sad face. The thug nudged his partner. They both looked at the pup, thinking he was the cutest thing, until Bolt opened his mouth and barked. But this wasn't any ordinary bark. It was a Super Bark! The bark caused the thugs to topple backwards, giving the duo a chance to race to Dr. Forrester. "Head to the stairs!" Penny's dad commanded. Penny helped her dad up the stairs, until she felt the door being slammed behind her, in front of her dad! "Dad!" Penny screamed. She grabbed her phone. It began to bark. Penny answered it. "Hello?" "Penny!" It was Dr. Forrester's voice on the other line. "Someone needs me from work. Daddy's not going to be home for a while." "I don't understand!" Penny cried. "It's alright," Dr. Forrester reassured her. "You won't be alone. You have Bolt!" Before Penny could answer, the line went dead. She turned to Bolt. "C'mon, Bolt!" Penny commanded. "Let's go find my dad!" ********************